


Foggy Snapshots in Humidity

by indevan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of Momoi's thoughts during a terrible party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Snapshots in Humidity

Switch time.  Satsuki is on the roof, eyes closed, head back, enjoying the breeze.  She knows he’s coming not because he’s making noise but because she knows him.

“I’m not going to that party, Dai-chan!”

She says this all without opening her eyes, without moving.

“Why not?”

There’s always a party if you know where to look.  This one is...someone’s.  He’s on the team, maybe.  Not a starter but someone whose parents are always away.  Sometimes those are the parties.  Getting drunk, stoned, bored.  Sometimes Kise takes them to model parties in icy glass mansions where beautiful people snort powder off mirrors.

“What else are you gonna do?”

It’s a valid question.  What is she doing tonight?

“We won’t have fun.”

She knows that he’s grinning in that bright sort of way of his when he replies, “Who says fun is the only option?”

\--

The house is big but you couldn’t tell with the people.  Everyone is everywhere and the music is so loud that it shakes the vodka bottles on the shelves.  It stinks of weed and sweat and booze.

“I miss these,” Kise says and breathes in deeply.

“Yeah, who doesn’t want a party with a dew point?” Daiki gripes.  He flaps his shirt and growls.

“You wanted to come,” Satsuki reminds him.

“I wanted to party.”

Kise flicks his hair from his eyes.

“My manager is having a party for my new spread but this is...familiar.  Is it like Kaijo parties?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Daiki glares at him and Kise grins.

Satsuki looks between them, seeing the sparks they’re oblivious to.  She sighs.  May as well throw themselves into the sweating, teeming beast of the party.

\--

“Which one’s doing her?” A snotty voice makes her shoulders hitch.

She sees a girl she doesn’t know staring at her hungrily.

“I heard she did all of them.”

Satsuki catches their attention and they knew she can hear them and they clam up.  She’s done with rumors.  She’s even done with Tetsu-kun.  Sometimes.  Most days.  Daiki said to her “You don’t fall in love, you get obsessed” and maybe he’s right in that infuriatingly blunt way of his.  Still, none of them ever touched her, not even Daiki.  They’d tried but it felt weird.  Counting the seconds their kiss lasted until it was over.  Tried more, his hand pressing so hard on her breast that she had to smack it down.  He knows now--has to, as much sex as he has--but the confusion of that failed first time stays with her.

“He’s hot.”

“Which one.”

“Blonde.  The model.”

“Did you see him in--”

“Yeah.”

Kise laps it up, closes his eyes and just basks.  Daiki scowls and curls his lip.  The onlookers scatter.

“You’re jealous that they’re looking at me and not you.”

A barb meant to tease cuts Daiki double.  He’s getting his fair share of looks anyway.  They are wearing almost the opposite of clothes.  Kise in drop-crotch pants and a tailored shirt he stole from a shoot.  Daiki in a sleeveless shirt and loose pants.  Look versus anti-look.

\--

Back when they were children, their parents thought they would get ma-ma-married.  Sitting in the park and watching them play.  When everything went bad--when Daiki’s dad and Satsuki’s mom had an affair--that was when they first took off to the park by themselves.  Playing streetball and watching Daiki shine.  When people asked where their parents were, distant players on faraway courts were their uncles, cousins, older siblings.  Lying lies to keep them from going home.

So it’s their parents that made that love borne.  Bouncing orange balls to counteract the flying appliances in their homes.

Flash forward to now and their parents have “mended” and so have they.  Everyone is strung out, sweaty and drunk and the music is pounding the walls, making it quake somewhere deep inside.

“Do you recognize anyone?” Kise asks.

Daiki shakes his head. “Third string bullshit, yeah?  Might wanna go.”

His words are slurred and he has a sweating can in his hand.  Satsuki doesn’t remind him that this was his idea.  People keep staring at them like they’re on display in a zoo.

“At my parties, I’m the least famous one there,” Kise says. “Here…”

He pinches his face up.

\--

It’s almost midnight and Kise’s left because he has a train to catch and because he isn’t as much as a masochist as they are.  They’re in the kitchen, Satsuki on the counter and Daiki rooting through the fridge.  And, oh, there’s someone they recognize.

Haizaki looks ugly under the fluorescent light, the angles of his face shadowed in weird ways.  With those braids, his forehead looks too high like he shaved part of his hairline and his gaze is unfocused.

“Sat-suki,” he says, drawing her name out and wiggling his brows.  His familiarity makes her shiver.  His eyes are on her shirt, her breasts, her nipples.  He licks his lips and raises his brows appraisingly.

“Daiki,” she calls and swings her legs.

That does it.  He steps back, the memory of the punch still fresh in his mind.  He doesn’t quite back down--his face red and shiny like he’s on something.

“Macho, macho.” He’s close enough so she can smell how burnt his breath is.

Daiki bares his teeth and he leaves, dragging his feet behind him.

“Wish Kise was here,” he says.

Satsuki raises her eyebrows.  He’s been bringing him up a lot lately, invites notwithstanding.

“His threshold for bullshit is lower than ours,” she says.

“Wouldn’t that be higher?”

He’s looking into the middle distance and she can’t help but say, “Just don’t ditch me if you two finally hook up.”

\--

It gets too much and finally they leave.  It’s hot and still outside and she can hear bugs chirruping in the trees.  They can still hear the music shaking the humid air.

“It was hotter inside.”

She can’t help but agree.

“I like Sakurai’s parties,” he continues. “He makes food and I can breathe.”

“And no Haizaki.”

“Right?  Who invited him?”

They laugh together.

“Parties at Kagami’s place,” he says and looks up at the night sky. “With all of us like it’s not a crap reunion it’s...good.”

Satsuki pictures Kagami.  His big hands, the ridge of his hips, his bruising thighs.  It’s like she’s been with him when she hasn’t.  She can see him and see all that.  Tetsu-kun knows.  She closes her eyes.  Shut it out.

“And no Haizaki,” is what she says again and they both laugh, this time louder and harder.


End file.
